Collages
This is a page all about the Collages. Description Here you can simply click on your Collage you want to visit. All the information of Collages stands on this page. The Information of How to make a Collage is also on the page. And also you can simply add your Collage Ideas. What are Collages? Collages are pages with only Pictures. All the pictures stand in a gallery. Collages are subdivided into Character, Game Modes, Costume Collages and Other Stuff. Character Collages There are 62 Character Collages Pages. The Character Collages are subdivided into Screenshots, Power Shot Animation, Costume(s), Updates, Flags and Appearances and Posters. Some of the Collages have still other Headings like Israel with all the photos of the Impact of Cross Shot. In Screenshots stand all the photos of the Character which are screenshot into a game or into the Character Selection. The Screenshot can be subdivided into Arcade, Tournament, Survival, League, Head Cup, Multiplayer and Cross Shot. But that is not very necessary. In Power Shot Animation stands all the Power Shot of the Character in Animation. If you want to know how to make a Power Shot Animation, simply scroll down and read it. The Heading Costume(s) contains the Costume of the Character or other Costume what give the character a funny Appearance. The Heading Flags contains the Flag of the Country. And at last the Appearances and Posters contains the Appearances of the Character and the posters. Game Mode Collages There are 6 Game Mode Collages. The Game Mode Collages are subdivided into Screenshots and Updates. In Screenshots stand all the photos of the Game Mode, which are screenshot into a game from that Game Mode. The Heading Updates contains the Photos of the Updates where the Game Modes are be introduced. Contains: * Head Cup * Tournament * Arcade * Survival * Multiplayer Other Stuff Collages There are 5 Other Stuff Collages. The Other Stuff Collages are subdivided into Screenshots and Appearances. In Screenshots stands all the Photo's of the Stuff which are Screenshotted into a game or in the Character selection. The Heading Appearances contains the Photos of the Appearance of the Stuff. Also on some of the Other Stuff Collages there will be another Headings. How to make a Collage? You can simply make a collage to put the ☀ and ☀. But first you must download your photos and put them in your documents. Then you must click on Contribute"" and click on add a Photo. Then you will come on another screen. After that you got click on "Choose File" and search of your photos. If you find your photo or photos, simply click on them and click on upload File. At that time, your Photo is in the wikia. Next you have to place you Photos on the Collage were it belongs. For an example don't add Z's Appearance on the Collage of Switzerland. You can simply do that by copying your photo and putting it between the ☀ and ☀. If you have do that you photo will be on the Collage. If your photo don't work, then you must view of your ☀filename is correct. Also it will be possible that you have forgot to upload you photo. How to put text under your photos? You can simply add text under a photo if you follow the right steps: # Put your photo on the Collage # Put a | behind the Filename in Source Editor # Simply add your text after the | Warning: All the steps you must do in Source Editor For a example: Step 1: Put your photo on the Collage Headsoccerwikia.jpg Step 2: Put a | behind the Filename in Source Editor Headsoccerwikia.jpg'|' Step 3: Simply add your text after the | Headsoccerwikia.jpg'|a Head Photo of Head Soccer Wikia' How to make a Power Shot Animation? A Power Shot Animation can you simply add to visit the website http://makeagif.com/. There you must choose your method of create a Power Shot Animation. I prefer to not using the Picture method, because the Animations from that method are much uglier than all the animation from the other methods. You can choose between a video for Youtube, a own video of you or Webcam. Also not choose the last mehod, because that's only add a Category to you Animation or another tags. If you follow the right steps on Makeagif.com, it should be succeed. Collage Ideas Here you can simple add a Collage you want that FranceSwitzerland will create in a few days or you create it by yourself. That can contains everything about Head Soccer. Don't add Collage Ideas that not things are from Head Soccer. You are free to add you Collage Ideas. Simply Click on the edit to add your Collage Idea. Add a Collage Idea * power shot collages * Add Here your Collage Idea * Add Here your Collage Idea * Add Here your Collage Idea * Add Here your Collage Idea * Add Here your Collage Idea * Add Here your Collage Idea * Add Here your Collage Idea * Add Here your Collage Idea List of all Collages Characters * South Korea * Cameroon * Nigeria * USA * Japan * Russia * Argentina * Italy * Brazil * Germany * Spain * France * United Kingdom * Mexico * The Netherlands * Cyborg * Kepler 22B * Turkey * Portugal * Devil * Canada * Chile * Poland * Asura * Egypt * Valentine * Super Saiyan * Ireland * China * Greece * New Zealand * Sweden * Z * Israel * Australia * Denmark * Luxembourg * Colombia * Romania * South Africa * Austria * Thailand * Saudi Arabia * Switzerland * Singapore * Belgium * Pluto * Croatia * Uruguay * Hungary * India * Hong Kong * Ecuador * Mon-K * Czech Republic * Nepal * Georgia * Indonesia * Ukraine * Serbia * WatermelBot * PumpKill Game Modes * Arcade * Tournament * Survival * League * Head Cup * Multiplayer * Death Mode Costumes * Apple with Dart Costume * Bucket Costume * Mouse Ears Costume * Poop Costume * Yellow-Red Striped Crank Costume * Golden Opener * Reindeer Horns Costume * Head Soccer Costume * Bunny Ears Costume * Red Bow Costume * Sunflower Costume * Blue Cap with Yellow Wings Costume * Flowers Costume * Purple Stars Costume * Construction Costume * Red Cap Costume * Viking Helmet Costume 1 * Pig Costume * Cook Costume * Blue Cap Costume * Adventurer Costume * Propellor Costume * More Coming Soon!!! Balls * Soccer Ball * D&D Dream Ball * Golden Ball * Red Striped Ball * Lava Ball * Spike Ball * Big Sized Ball * Middle Sized Ball Death Mode Obstacles * 100 Ton Weight * Big Spikes Power Shot Elements and Counter Attack Elements Coming Soon!!!! Other Stuff * Balls * Flags * Power Shot Animations * Character Unlock Screens * Costumes Unlock Screens If you have more pictures, please upload them and show it us in the comments. To do List # All Collages making better Done # Collages page (This Page) upgraden Done # Add Heading "collage" under all the Characters pages Done # Put more photos on the collages pages # Making Headings in all the Collages pages Done # Add by every Collage a Power Shot Animation Done # Do more Costume and power shot elements and counter attack Collages Category:Character Collages Category:Important Pages